This invention relates to lunch boxes in general and more particularly to a lunch box having incorporated therein, a conventional radio receiver.
The prior art is replete with a number of patents which disclose various audio devices such as radios which are built in and intimately associated with other equipment. Such patents include U.S. Pat. No. 2,455,716 which shows a radio built into a bottle and essentially, the patent intends to provide a radio which has the appearance of another article. U.S. Pat. No. 2,486,536 entitled Radio Receiver Unit Mounted in a Suitcase depicts a particular technique for incorporating a radio in a suitcase or other article. Other patents as U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,795,639 and 3,836,221 depict structures for building radios into refrigerator doors or similar articles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,493 shows a radio which is built into a ladies' handbag.
In any event, the prior art has recognized to a certain degree that it is extremely convenient to incorporate a radio into certain articles in order for these articles to serve a dual purpose and to provide entertainment without the necessity of carrying about a separate radio.
In spite of the various structures as depicted above and probably many others, it is extremely desirable to provide a radio apparatus which is incorporated into a lunch box. Such an apparatus enables a typical user, such as a construction worker, a plant worker, a child to have the distinct advantage of being able to carry his lunch, while further having a built-in radio which is carried along without any extra inconvenience.
In any event, in implementing such a design, it is extremely important that the radio be mounted in a lunch box so as to be capable of proper operation, while further being properly insulated and protected against the typical substances which are found in a lunch box. The structure must be capable of being easily implemented, while the radio must be capable of being easily removed for the replacement of batteries and repair.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a lunch box employing a built-in radio receiver which is simple and economical to construct and which offers great versatility to a user.